Abilities
Special Abilities are abilities that only those who are born with can do. Unlike skills, abilities are only available to those born with it and manifested. It is rare for elves to have more than one ability'.' List Of Known Talents * [[Beguiler|'Beguiler']]: Have an irresistibly soothing voice, and can usually use their talent to persuade people to do what they want. Similar to Telepaths and Mesmers, they have restrictions for when they can use their power. (Ex: Councillor Alina) * Charger: Can channel the electricity in near areas through their hands to shock things. (Ex: Councillor Zarina) * [[Conjurer|'Conjurer']]: Can snap their fingers and make whatever they want appear. Everything in the universe is connected through the void, and Conjurers can pull at those strings, snapping them back and forth. (Ex: Edaline, Jolie, Lady Cadence Talle, Councillor Liora) * [[Descryer|'Descryer']]: Have the power to sense how much potential someone has, but is an incredibly rare ability. There is only one known elf with this ability. (Ex: Councillor Terik) * [[Empath|'Empath']]: Can read people's feelings and emotions, some are powerful enough to read people without touching them. (Ex: Keefe, Councillor Oralie, Lord Cassius, Stina, Vespera, Vika Heks) * [[Enhancer|'Enhancer']]: With just a touch of their fingertips, they can boost another elf's ability. However, it does not work on themselves. Enhancers can wear gloves or other inventions to block their ability. It is an extremely rare ability. (Ex: Sophie) * [[Flasher|'Flasher']]: Can create spheres of light that have different effects. For example, the full spectrum of light, when mixed with shadowflux, reacts explosively. Orem Vacker uses his talent as a Flasher to put on a magnificent light show at the Celestial Festival, and Elwin flashes different colored lights to tell what is wrong with someone. (Ex: Elwin, Orem Vacker, Cyrah Endal, Wylie Endal, Luzia Vacker) * [[Fluctuator|'Fluctuator']]: Can modify the density of something. * Froster: Can create and manipulate ice and snow (Ex: Juline Dizznee/Squall) * Guster: Can manipulate the movement of the air, creating winds and breezes (Ex: Trix, Marella's Dad) * [[Hydrokinetic|'Hydrokinetic']]: Have the power to sense water and control it. They can also pull it into different shapes. (Ex: Linh Song) * [[Infliction|'Inflictor']]: Have the power to inflict negative or, in the Alicorns' and Sophie's cases, positive emotions on anyone. Inflicting requires immense concentration to use on certain people; otherwise it affects everyone nearby. (Ex: Sophie, Councillor Bronte, Alicorns) * [[Mesmer|'Mesmer']]: Can force someone to do something with their minds, even against their will. (Ex: Grady Ruewen) * [[Phaser|'Phaser']]: Are able to break their bodies down in able to pass through solid objects. (Ex: Blur, Lady Alexine, Jensi's brother) * [[Polyglot|'Polyglot']]: They can speak and understand any language. They are also more adept at mimicking than others that aren't Polyglots. Polyglots usually have more than one ability. (Ex: Sophie, Lady Cadence, Councillor Clarette, Lady Gisela) * [[Psionipath|'Psionipath']]: They have the power to create force fields that can't be broken through except with shadows or other Psionipaths. (Ex: Ruy Ignis) * [[Pyrokinetic|'Pyrokinetic']]: They can create and control flames and fire, including Everblaze, the solar flame. The talent is forbidden after an accident involving the ability caused the death of 5 elves. (Ex: Brant, Fintan, Marella) * [[Shades|'Shade']]: They can control shadows and also read shadowvapor. Some powerful ones can command shadowflux. (Ex: Tam Song, Umber, Lady Zillah) * [[Technopath|'Technopath']]: They can speak to gadgets and tinker with them. They can build almost anything, and are usually shown to be more analytical than non-Technopaths. (Ex: Dex Dizznee, Lady Iskra, Tinker) * [[Telepath|'Telepath']]: They have many talents including reading minds, transmitting, probing, tracking by thoughts, performing mind breaks, implanting, and washing memories. (Ex: Sophie, Fitz Vacker, Tiergan/Granite, Mr. Forkle/Magnate Leto/Sir Astin, Alden, Councillor Emery, Councillor Kenric, Quinlin Sonden, Prentice Endal, Damel Kafuta, Gethen) * [[Teleporter|'''Teleporter]]: An ability that only alicorns previously had, Teleporters are able to split a crack in the void and teleport wherever they want as long as they have a clear picture of it in their mind. The only issue with Teleporter's is that they cannot teleport through solid objects. (Sophie Foster, Alicorns) including their babies * [[Vanisher|'''Vanisher]]: They have the power to disappear and reappear whenever they want. They can also blink in and out of sight. Some can let water pass through them or partially vanish. Biana and Alvar are the only ones that know how to hide from the glints of life that allow gnomes to see Vanishers. (Ex: Biana Vacker, Della Vacker, Alvar Vacker, and Wraith) * [[Vociferator|'Vociferator']]: They can open their mouths and unleash horrible sounds, which can trigger huge headaches. (Ex: Councillor Noland) Category:Special Abilities Category:About the Elves